


Sanctions

by Justphoenix



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Biotechnology, Bureaucracy, Dorkiness, Gen, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justphoenix/pseuds/Justphoenix
Summary: Dr. Jade McIntyre  and her lab deal with the events of “Arachnids in the UK”





	Sanctions

**Author's Note:**

> Mild cw for ableism (mental illness).
> 
> Apologies if the details of UK based research organizations are incorrect. I fully admit I fudged on a few things :)

To: Jade McIntyre  
From: Office of Research Safety, Sheffield Hallam University  
Date: 30 October 2018  
Re: Suspension of protocol

Dear Dr. McIntyre:

This is to inform you of the suspension of your protocol “Recombinant DNA-induced growth in _Eratigena atrica_ (house spider)” effective immediately, due to the following violations of institutional and national safety standards:

1\. Inappropriate verification of study animal death.  
2\. Egress of live study animals from lab facilities.  
3\. Breeding of study animals outside of conditions described in the protocol.  
4\. External unauthorized personnel participating in the care of research animals.  
5\. Unauthorized euthanasia methods in study animals (i.e., firearms).  
6\. Deaths of three humans from study animals, including a member of University staff.

Please provide the following:

1\. Copies of all lab member notebooks and records pertaining to study animals.  
2\. Recombinant DNA sequences used.  
3\. Names and contact information of all external personnel involved in #4, above.

Please provide this information by 3 November 2018.

Sincerely,  
W. H. Hussein, PhD  
Director, Biotechnology Safety Committee, Sheffield Hallam University

 

To: Jade McIntyre  
From: Office of Research Safety, Sheffield Hallam University  
Date: 1 November 2018  
Re: Incomplete information

Dr. McIntyre:

Thank you for providing the requested information. However, for the external personnel, we need a name, affiliation, and contact information for the individual listed as “The Doctor.” Please provide ASAP.

Sincerely,

W. H. Hussein, PhD  
Director, Biotechnology Safety Committee, Sheffield Hallam University

 

To: W.H. Hussein  
From: Jade McIntyre  
Date: 2 November 2018  
Re: re: Incomplete information

Dr. Hussein:

I apologize I have not been able to locate any of the requested information for “The Doctor”. I have tried contacting Mr. O’Brien, Mr. Sinclair, or Ms. (Yasmin) Khan for more information and have been unable to reach any of them by phone or email. The only information I have learned was from Ms. Najia Khan, who informed me “I don’t know, she’s my daughter’s weird friend!” 

I am unsure of her area of research, though she was highly familiar with arachnids. but I will contact my colleagues at other institutions and determine if any of them are familiar with her.

Best,  
Jade McIntyre, PhD  
Research Fellow, Sheffield Hallam University

 

 

To: W.H. Hussein  
From: Sidney Lambert  
Date: 10 November 2018  
Re: The Doctor

Dr. Hussein:

Sorry for the late response. Dr. McIntyre is on sick leave this week and I am following up on the investigation. I was able to speak with the Doctor via a returned phone call from Mr. O’Brien. However, she gave her affiliation as “the Universe” and her area of research as “Everything”. I asked about her availability to speak with you about the events involving the modified _Eratigena_ , and she said “Any time ya want, I’ve got a time machine!” She then informed me she had to terminate the call because a robot army was approaching. She disconnected without giving a name.  
Based on the above, “The Doctor” may not be a reliable witness to the transpired events. I recommend we proceed with the investigation without her statement.

 

Cheers,  
Sidney Lambert, PhD  
Assistant Director of Research, Sheffield Hallam University

 

 

To: Jade McIntyre  
CC: Sidney Lambert  
From: Office of Research Safety, Sheffield Hallam University  
Date: 13 November 2018  
Re: Decision of Biotechnology Safety Committee

Dear Dr. McIntyre:

We regret to inform you the protocol ““Recombinant DNA-induced growth in _Eratigena atrica_ (house spider)” is terminated, effective immediately. Under the Animals (Scientific Procedures) Act of 1986, we are obligated to report these events to the Biotechnology and Biological Sciences Research Council, who may take sanctions up to and including revocation of funds. Although the Committee recognizes the _Eratigena_ posed a threat to human life for reasons not entirely the lab’s fault, serious violations were made in the husbandry, care, and euthanasia of study animals that could have been avoided. We are also deeply concerned about the involvement of a potentially mentally unstable individual (”The Doctor”) leading decisions made about the study animals.

The Committee will review policies and procedures regarding animal euthanasia, disposal of remains, and biohazard removal from the facility. All lab members will be required to undergo retraining in animal care and use.  
Please let us know if you have any questions. 

Sincerely,

W. H. Hussein, PhD  
Director, Biotechnology Safety Committee, Sheffield Hallam University


End file.
